Traditional first responder dispatch systems (e.g., police, fire, and emergency medical services (EMS) dispatch systems) often rely on the use of radio systems to keep first responders in crucial contact with dispatchers. Such dispatchers often operate out of a station communication center or public-safety answering point (PSAP) and are responsible for directing first responders to the site of distress calls or emergency situations. The most common radio systems used by dispatchers and first responders are two-way land mobile radio systems (LMRS) that operate using radio frequency (RF) bands in the very high frequency (VHF) RF range and the ultra-high frequency (UHF) RF range.
As shown in FIG. 1, such traditional first responder dispatch systems often require the first responder to carry a bulky handheld transceiver connected to a shoulder or lapel mic by a coiled audio cord. When on duty, the first responder is often required to initiate contact with the dispatcher using such audio communications equipment in order to request backup or additional support or to alert the dispatcher to the status of first responder(s) at the scene of a crime, accident, fire, or other emergency situation. Dispatch systems that rely on such equipment often operate on the assumption that the first responder has access to his or her handheld or vehicular radios at all times while on duty. Unfortunately, for first responders who are at the scene of a crime, accident, or fire, this is often not the case. For example, a first responder may be inadvertently separated from his or her handheld transceiver or mic when undertaking certain movements or motions at the scene (e.g., a law enforcement officer in active pursuit of a suspect). Also, for example, a first responder may be unable to physically operate his or her radio equipment if the first responder is the victim of an assault by an assailant or has suffered a catastrophic injury while on duty. In some situations, the handheld transceiver, mic, and, especially, the audio cord may act as an impediment to the first responder when the first responder is performing his or her duties (e.g., the audio cord can become tangled or, worse yet, be used to strangle or drag down a law enforcement officer). Moreover, dispatchers or other emergency communication personnel may not fully comprehend or make out incoming distress calls made by first responders in highly demanding or dangerous situations. Additionally, radio transmissions between a first responder and a dispatcher can be susceptible to scanning or eavesdropping, which can subject the first responder to further harm.
Furthermore, traditional first responder dispatch systems often broadcast distress calls to multiple dispatchers simultaneously. This can create confusion as to which dispatcher is currently devoting their attention to which call and may lead to needless duplication of efforts and wasted resources. In addition, since most public safety departments assign a small number of dispatchers or emergency communication specialists to a large number of on-duty first responders, it is critical that the attention and time of each of the dispatchers are allocated efficiently and effectively. Moreover, when a specific first responder is identified as being in trouble or requiring assistance, the dispatcher must be able to quickly and accurately convey information concerning the current location and physical condition of that first responder to other responders en route.
Therefore, an improved first responder dispatch system is needed which addresses challenges faced by traditional first responder dispatch systems. In addition, such a solution should provide added security benefits and optimize the time and efforts of dispatchers on duty. Moreover, such a solution should be reliable and provide the most effective support for first responders in need.